Emily and Annabelle
by rizzlesbrittanapll
Summary: Basically Emily in college after all the A stuff. She meets her new roommate and things are bound to happen between the two. But what happens when an ex comes along? Some mention of glee characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story and I'm not much of a writer so please bear with me :)**

**I don't own anything except Annabelle and the ideas**

**Annabelle POV**

"Almost there" I think while pushing my fingers to the limits. "Just finish this run _a tempo_ and you can take a break". I'm practicing Glinka's Ruslan and Lyudmila overture for orchestra rehearsal and seating auditions but I just can't get the fast passages up to speed without tripping up the chromatic run. I decrease the metronome speed by one and try again, this time closing my eyes and concentrating on the notes.

I'm practicing now because after waiting 10 minutes in my dorm after I arrived, I realized my roommate would probably not be here in a while so I decided to wait on unpacking and start practicing. The dorm room was rather small but we each had a bed and a desk with a little bit of closet space. There was a bathroom down the hall but we had a fully functioning bathroom with a shower and sink in the room, to the right of the entrance.

**Emily POV **

My mother and I walked down the wide hallway looking for dorm room number 10. About halfway down, we heard someone vigorously practicing violin.

"Looks like someone has already settled in and has gotten to work", my mother comments.

"mhm" I agree.

This dorm building is the newest one at Vanderbilt. It has a nice café and socializing area and apparently the dorm rooms themselves are very nice too except for, as we now figured out, the walls and doors are thin and do nothing to block out sound.

"here it is" I say as I put the lock in the key. I assume that my new roommate is the one practicing as I can hear her quite clearly from outside.

I opened the door and, as I thought, was greeted by the girl practicing. Not wanting to interrupt her, my mom and I stood at threshold and used this time to study our surroundings. To my right was appeared to be a fully functioning bathroom. To the right and left side, there were loft beds with desks underneath. The girl was playing through a fast passage with a slightly annoying device flashing and clicking rhythmically. We can only see her backside but she's wearing blue jeans and a white cami top…I wonder why she's only wearing that. Her case is on the floor next to her with a pile of music books and the music on her stand seems complicated.

** nabelle POV**

I finish the passage slightly under tempo with no mess ups so I take a second to breathe and shake the tension out of my hand. I turn around to get my rosin, when I see two people standing in the doorway and yelp.

"uhh…hi, sorry about that. You must be my roommate," I smile and continue "I'm Annabelle." I take in my new roommate. She's kinda tan with a toned body. She has black hair, perfect skin, and is very pretty. Her mom is probably the woman behind her.

I realize she's looking at me funnily and I realize I'm only wearing my undershirt. "Oh" I exclaim and put my shirt back on.

"Hi, I'm Pam and this is my daughter Emily" the woman in the back introduces herself.

"nice to meet you" I say and shake her hand. "I wasn't sure if you had a preference for side so I just started practicing. Do you have a preference?"

"uhh…no, not really" Emily says.

"uhh, ok, I guess I'll take this side" I say, sliding my bags and violin to the bed on the left.

Pam starts to get Emily settled in when she starts asking me questions. "Are you a music major? Where are your parents? You're a freshman right?"

Emily and I look at each other for a few moments when I realize she's talking to me.

"uhh, no I'm actually not a music major. I'm majoring in chemical engineering but the music program here lets you audition for ensembles without taking any music courses. My parents left about half an hour ago to catch their plane and yes, I am a freshman"

"oh, that's cool then. How long have you been playing violin?"

"most of my life…uhh I'm 18 now so….13 years?"

"that's impressive" Emily says. "I only started to swim in high school"

"I bet you're good. You have the body for it". _Wow, I can't believe I said that._

**Emily POV**

Wow, my roommate turned around and I was surprised. She has brown hair; thick, dark eyebrows; rimless glasses; and a sincere smile. My mom of course had to start pestering her with questions but I felt a connection with her as soon as we met eyes.

"Mom, I think I can handle it from here now. I'll get settled in and I'll call you when I go talk to the swimming coaches"

"ok, have funs girls" my mom waved as she left.

I watch Annabelle as she opens up her suitcase and starts unpacking. She laughs as she takes out a pink comforter with flowers, sheets, matching pillow case, and a small, kid sized blanket with a blue character on it.

"I know this is kinda a weird question to start our first conversation but why were you only wearing a white cami on top when you have a shirt already out?"

Annabelle laughs "I have this weird habit of practicing like that. It started when I was in middle school because I'd be practicing so hard I would start to sweat but then it turned in to me just feeling more comfortable with my violin directly on my shoulder instead of having a piece of cloth between us. Don't worry, for concerts and lessons, I wear more clothes. Also, I won't practice when you're home. I mean, there are practice rooms."

"oh, I don't mind that much."

"are you here for swimming?" She asks

"yeah, got a swimming scholarship."

"that's great! My dad had a full cross country scholarship when he went to college but lost it when his lung collapsed and he couldn't run anymore"

We were silent for a while longer. I started taking out pictures of Aria, Hanna, Spencer, me, and sometimes Alison and set them on my desk. I wondered how Spence was doing at Yale, Hanna at designing school, and Aria at Hollis. I wish we had time to relax with each other after A was caught. We didn't have a lot of fun while we were being psychologically tortured. Maybe they will come to my swim meets…

"so you have anyone special back home?" I ask as I put a framed picture of Paige and me on my desk.

"what do you mean? Like a boyfriend?"

"yeah"

"haha…uhh…no boyfriend…erm…ok this is kinda awkward and always hard to do but…well, I had a girlfriend. Her name is Kathleen and we broke up before I got here." Annabelle says, her eyes misting up a little bit.

"Oh" I say, surprised. "uhh well, that's cool! Not that you guys broke up of course but well, I'm gay too so…that works. My girlfriend Paige and I also broke up. Long distance relationships right? Won't work at our age I guess.."

Annabelle looks over at me and sees the picture. "Is this Paige?" she asks "Is she a swimmer too?"

I nod at both questions and sit down in my chair. Annabelle does the same on the other side of the room and faces me.

**Annabelle POV**

Gosh, telling her I am gay happened really quickly and was rather smooth…I feel really comfortable with Emily. I like her name too.

"soo…."

"I think I'm gonna go talk to the swim coaches now. I'll probably be back in an hour or so. Do you want to have lunch together?"

"sure! I guess I'll get back to practicing in the meantime"

After Emily left, I couldn't get her out of my head. Something about her really intrigued me and made me feel….different….

**Emily POV**

Wow…Annabelle…strikes something in me…I really like her. I notice a buzzing in my pocket, it's Aria.

"Hey Aria!"

"Hey Em! How's Vanderbilt? Make any friends?"

"I just met my roommate"

"ooh is she cute?" another voice asks

"Hanna?"

"yeah, who else would ask?"

"ok..yeah she's cute. Maybe you can meet her when you guys come up here"

"send us pics!" hanna excitedly says

"ok guys, I have to go talk to the swim coach so talk to you later!"

"Bye Em!" I heard the both of them say together.


	2. Chapter 2

*****Few months later

**Emily POV**

Coming back from swim practice, I tried to dry my hair a little bit more as a walked down the hallway to our dorm. Like the first time I came down this way, I hear Annabelle practicing. This time, though, instead of an intense part, she's playing a very beautiful melody. Must be for that trio she's all excited about.

I open a door and this time; see her wearing exercise shorts but everything else is the same as the first time. I take some time to admire her toned legs. She isn't required to take any sports classes but she goes out and runs either on the treadmill in the gym or around campus every day. Despite my dripping hair, I come up behind her, get close to her neck, and whisper "boo".

"JESUS CHRIST EMILY WHAT THE HELL?"

I fall into a fit of laughter and apologize.

"I just wanted to tell you, I have a swim meet this weekend if you want to come. My friends from Rosewood are coming and I want you to meet them!"

"As long as you come to our concert tomorrow, I will go"

"what're you playing again?"

"even if I tell you, will you know?"

"nope, I guess I'll just let myself be surprised"

"it'll be fun!"

I'm excited for this. I've never seen Annabelle play anything except in our room and the few times I've fetched her from the practice rooms. I'm also very excited to see everyone from Rosewood!

**Annabelle POV**

I was secretly happy about what we agreed to. I mean come on, I get to see Emily in a bathing suit. It doesn't get that much better than that. Plus, I get to show off my better side for orchestra. Black dress clothes match me decently well ya know. I'm excited to meet some of Emily's old friends. It feels so weird to know that she had a life before she met me. Wow, that sounds kinda selfish or something but we've grown so close over the past few months. I kinda want to introduce my own friends but maybe later.

After thinking about it for a while longer, I decided I really wanted to make a good impression on Emily about my playing and her friends. I laid out my "nice" or more formal than usual pink button down shirt and some khaki pants.

*next day, before concert

**Emily POV**

I was helping Annabelle iron her clothes, something I've come to realize that she's awful at, when someone knocked on the door. I asked her if she was expecting anybody and neither of us were.

"EMILY!"

I was suddenly bombarded with hugs and kisses. I looked up in shock when I realized Hanna, Aria, Spencer, and my mother were here a day early!

"what're you guys doing here? You weren't supposed to get here until tomorrow"

"who is it?" Annabelle called from the bathroom and came out in her undershirt and black slacks.

"Hi Annabelle" my mother says.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Fields...how do you always manage to catch me in my undershirt? Em, I'm putting my black blouse on if it's done"

"you must be Annabelle" Hanna says.

"ahh, so you've heard about me" Annabelle says with a chuckle.

"trust me, we've heard a lot about you. I'm Aria" Aria adds.

"and I'm spencer"

"THE Spencer Hastings?"

"you've heard about me?"

"of course! You've won science fair basically every year since 4th grade! "Annabelle exclaimed.

Hanna laughed at her overachieving friend.

I was so happy to see everyone! "Why'd you come early?" I asked.

"well, you told us tonight was Annabelle's concert so we thought we'd come and watch!" Hanna replied with a coy smile.

"oh…how wonderful.." Annabelle says unsurely.

"come on Annabelle, first impressions have a big impact and my first impression of you, despite what you were wearing, is that you're very talented at violin" my mother says, making Annabelle smile in appreciation.

"uhh, well, i guess I'll get my stuff together and we can head out." Annabelle said, disappearing back into the bathroom, this time locking the door.

"she seems great" Aria says

"she really is. I think you guys just put some pressure on her though."

"ready?" Annabelle called out, "anyone have to use the restroom?"

**Annabelle POV**

Ok, emily's friends coming for the concert did freak me out a little bit but it's a good way to get to know them and them me. I really want to impress them because I really like Emily.

The concert starts off with our Mendelssohn piano trio no.1. This piece gives me mixed feelings because Kathleen played it her first year at chamber camp. It's a beautiful piece starting with the cello's beautiful melody and has a ton of difficult piano passages that sound plain awesome. The piece ended with a flourish and the last note hung in the air a few moments before I heard Pam cry out "bravo!". We got up to bow and I saw Emily with tears in her eyes and her friends clapping hard and smiling for me.

Next, before the Glinka that I've been practicing forever, is intermission. I put my violin in its case and go out to the sea of people to look for Emily. That's when I see a familiar face and realize I invited my parents to come too. I find them just as Emily gets to me and I tell her I want to introduce everyone to my family.

"mom, dad! どう思ったまま？メンデルスゾーン,クレアがひいたやつとおんなじ。Oops, sorry. Guys, this is my mom, Yuka, this is my dad. This is Mrs. Fields, Emily's mom"

"nice to meet you, please call me Pam"

"nice to meet you too" my parents say with a smile.

"this is Emily my roommate. And these are her friends, Aria, Spencer, and Hanna"

I glance at my watch and say "oh, I better get going now, hope you enjoy the end, especially you Emily considering how you've had to listen to me practice this." We both laugh and I go back stage.

**Emily POV**

Annabelle forgot to tell me her parents were coming. I feel so underprepared. I was very surprised when Annabelle started speaking Japanese to her mom. She mentioned it to me once but I was still surprised. Annabelle was really hot up there playing. She's so talented and music is the only time I feel I see her true self. She loves engineering and robots and building things but those require her to sit still, think, concentrate, and build while music you can really see her personality. The light started dimming in the lobby so we made our way inside as Hanna whispered to me "you've met the parents, I think you can make a move now". I glared back but thought about it as orchestra members started trickling on the stage and they started warming up. I watched Annabelle come in, already the look of concentration on her face, and sit down. A few seconds later everyone stood up and a bald headed conductor came on stage, coat tails flying behind him. Everyone settled down as he stood on the podium and raised his baton. All the orchestra members stood, figuratively, at attention and it started. I allowed myself to be lost in the exciting music that sounded so much cooler together than when just listening to Annabelle practice.

*after the concert, at dinner

**Third Person POV**

Everyone sat around the table chattering excitedly as the waitress gave out menus. We all decided to go to Chili's as it's Annabelle's favorite restaurant, aside from that little Japanese place we found not too long ago. After everyone ordered, Annabelle's dad started the conversation with "So Emily, I hear you swim"….

*back in the dorm

**Annabelle POV**

I thought the concert went pretty well and everyone there agreed but the only opinion I really cared about was Emily's.

I was wearing my pj shorts and undershirt and sitting at my desk when I asked, "ok, honestly, what'd you think?"

"I thought it was awesome! I've never been to a classical concert like that. Plus, it was cool to hear how that last piece sounded with everyone else and not just you" Emily says with a laugh. "your parents are very supportive."

Emily comes close enough to me for me to smell her shampoo and that lingering scent of chlorine. "I think you are very talented and you show off something really attractive when you play" she says huskily as she straddles my hips and holds on to the chair. What else am I supposed to do? I go in for the kill and passionately kiss her. She slips off the shorts I'm wearing and gently caresses my back until she makes her way to my bra strap which she undoes. I yank my bra and undershirt off, blinded by my lust and kiss her. The feeling of her body, her warmth, and muscles under me was the best feeling ever.

*a few hours later

"What does this make us?" I ask calmly.

"lovers?" Em suggests. "Hanna's gonna have a field day with this".

"you wanna get some sleep?"

"yeah if you come lay in my bed with me." That's something I would agree to any day.

"I wish I met you earlier" I whisper in her ear.

"me too" Emily says as she begins to doze off.

I stay awake a few moments longer and admire how peaceful Em looks when she sleeps.


	3. Chapter 3

**Emily POV**

I'm awakened by a beating on the door. Slightly confused, i feel someone around me and remember last night.

"Emily! Annabelle! It's us! Let us in" Spencer is saying. Annabelle groans while rubbing her eyes and asks "are they always like this? It's like having kids"

I get down from the bed and look around. It's a mess from last night with clothes scattered everywhere but I quickly pick them up and throw them in the hamper. I open the door while Annabelle's getting down from my bed just in time for Hanna to see her and ask "I thought that was Emily's bed" with a smirk.

Annabelle with her bed hair and tired eyes looks alert and says "oh you know Emily doesn't like spiders so just rescuing the damsel in distress."

"uh hunh, sure" Aria says sarcastically.

"we wanted to know if you two wanted to come eat breakfast with us! But if you two want your privacy…" Spencer gives a knowing smile.

"Once I get dressed, I'd love to go eat with y'all! Wouldn't you em?"

"of course!"I reply and we head to the bathroom.

"Annabelle, we have to shower alone"

"yeah I know, I don't like sharing showers anyways"

Outside, the girls are discussing their relationship.

"marily!" hanna says.

"what?" (spencer)

"their ship name! they make such a cute couple"

"that's kinda an ugle name.." Aria says.

"fine you come up with one," hanna says pointedly "you think they did it?"

"I saw the fire in Em's eyes last night after the performance, they probably did" Spencer replied.

"what're you guys talking about?" I ask.

"oh just what we want for breakfast" Aria recovers first.

I look at them skeptically but decide whatever it was about wasn't that important.

*at breakfast

**Third person**

"so anyone meet anyone new? Hanna, how's caleb?" Emily asks, explaining to Annabelle on the side that Caleb is her boyfriend.

"he's in Ravenswood still. I'm a little worried for him but he'll be ok. He can take care of himself."

"what's Ravenswood?" Annabelle asks.

"just this creepy old town back in Pennsylvania" Spencer says. "I…actually did meet someone. Isn't it weird how things turn out? It's kinda like you two" Spencer says referring to Annabelle and Emily.

"what?" Aria says.

"her name i-" Spencer starts but Hanna spits out her orange juice in surprise.

"her?"

"well don't be surprised guys, you did say I had the most fluid sexuality"

"ok, what's her name?" Emily asks seemingly unfazed by this new discovery about her friend.

"quinn. Quinn Fabray. She's also my roommate. She's smart, beautiful, and a great singer."

They continue talking about recent events in their lives.

*before the swim meet

**Annabelle POV**

"do you have to put shorts and a shirt on before we go?" I ask. "why can't you just strut down there in your bathing suit? You're so sexy in it and I want to enjoy your curves more"

"come on Annabelle, you know I have to"

After we got to the pool, Emily and I parted ways and I looked up into the stands to see Aria, Hanna, and Spencer waving enthusiastically. I went up to join them.

The meet was just about to start when their faces fell.

"what happened?" I ask.

**Emily POV**

I hear her before I see her. Paige's voice. I should've realized she would be here. It is a swim meet after all. I slowly look up and met her eyes looking sorrowful. I don't need this right now, I need to concentrate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Third person POV**

"Emily, I'm so sorry-" she starts but Emily cuts her off.

"I can't talk to you right now. I have to concentrate."

"Em please."

"Not now Paige! I have been happy without you. I have a girlfriend. See, she's up in the stands with Hanna and everyone. Why can't you leave me alone?" Emily cries out.

Emily's coach comes to tell her she's almost up. Emily looks away from Paige, puts in earbuds and listens to some music as she goes through her pre-competition rituals. Only this time, it's harder for her to concentrate. "_Paige is behind you Emily. You have Annabelle now. She loves you so much and you love her. Do it for Annabelle."_ All prepped up, Emily takes out her music, shakes off some anxiety, and slides her goggles on. As the whistle blows, she dives in, putting her heart and soul into the water. She feels at one with the movement of the water and pushes herself to go faster. To feel the burn of her muscles. To beat Paige.

Before she realizes it, Emily is finished with her laps and as everyone expected, got first. Second was, of course, Paige. She got out of the pool and approaches Emily to congratulate her but is beat by Emily's friends and Annabelle. Paige watches them kiss and walks away, knowing it's definitely over.

"Nice job!" Annabelle says to Emily. "...Paige seemed a little..bummed there. Do you want to invite her for a celebratory meal?"

"Annabelle...no, not really"

"I think she still cares about you Em. Besides, you shouldn't alienate exes because you guys went out and broke up. I'd at least stay in touch, especially because you both swim."

"Annabelle, I can't ok? Can we please talk about something else?"

"Well Em, I think you did great." Hanna says.


End file.
